


Dancing Mad

by ziegler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Yuri, a little dom/sub...probably undertones, mercedes was a dancer in my game, merceleth, so i came up with the idea for this from that......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Byleth and Mercedes have a good time together in between the sheets; especially as Byleth's been feeling a little jealous lately of other people watching Mercedes dancing...
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Dancing Mad

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points from me to you if you know the title reference. enjoy!

In the middle of the throes of war, there wasn't all that much to look forwards to.

You had to count your blessings as they came. Whether it was from a Goddess or from your own making, the spoils of war were often few and far between. And as it so often went on the battlefield, things had gotten very, very bad, in a very short amount of time.

Rhea had begun to make her moves more often - a frequency that was making it impossible for the Empire to keep up with - and on top of that, there were more and more casualties every day. The Church knew no mercy, despite what they may have once preached about benevolence and dignity; and here, in the encampments, all of the Bishops and the Priests were being run off of their feet with treating the wounded.

Alongside this emotional torment, all of the brawlers, knights and other variants that carried some form of weapons on their person had now also been tasked with carrying their injured comrades to the battalion camps, too; tasked either by their superiors, or perhaps even just by moral obligation. Yes, out here in the battles, there was no man left behind; whether that was running everybody ragged, both emotionally and physically.

It was a tough time, to continuously tread across the muddy marshes, with an uncertain taste in your mouth of whether it was your last day on Earth or not. It was something that, unanimously, people the lands over wished for a speedy finish. Nobody wanted to prolong the pure ugliness that ending a human life brought with it.

But in the middle of the tensions, there was always time for relief. Everybody had their vices - whether that was a drop of alcohol warming the stomach, a carnal lust between the sheets with a stranger, or something else altogether. Nowadays, there wasn't a soul in the army that was truly innocent. Everybody had blood spattered on their hands, after all; and everybody in their spare time, if only just to cope, had their minds in the gutter. It was a feast for them all, one way or another...and here, even the most innocent of souls would have been thoroughly corrupted by this point.

For one woman in particular, she had been very grateful for the love that she had managed to cultivate out here in the treachery; because that pure essence of love had been what saved her from needing to find one of those vices for herself, too.

Byleth Eisner; a previous mercenary now made tactician; had always kept her eye on Mercedes von Martritz. A name that easily rolled off of her tongue, along with the body to follow in the later hours of the evening. Byleth had lost count of just how many times the two of them had felt the tension between them, lingering in the air like electricity; crackling with an undeniable attraction. The attraction in itself was something that was alluring, let alone the beauty of the woman so often placed before her...but above all else, Byleth loved having Mercedes at her side for so many different reasons.

Companionship. Compassion. Longing. Lust...all of these things had effectively rolled themselves up and dusted themselves over one perfectly imperfect woman, which really, Byleth had always been looking for; even if she hadn't realized it herself.

In the present moment, Byleth finds herself sat inside one of the cold, stone rooms of the all too familiar monastery building of Garreg Mach. Thanks to the tactics put forwards into the breach, the Adrestian Empire had managed to sieze one of Rhea's most important assets right out of her hands; the monastery where all of this had begun. It was theirs, reclaimed rightfully and with good intention; and now, Byleth Eisner had found herself placed back amidst the familiar walls of her bedroom, with the lingering scents of burning wax and incense to keep her company in the candlelight.

She rubbed her temples as she placed the quill down next to the newly dried ink before her. How many times had she had to write these kinds of letters out, in order to send them to the families of those that had just lost a loved one? It all felt so...bleak. It was a dreadful task, having to see the same words scrawled out in ink before her. _We're sorry for your loss._

“When is this madness going to end...” she grumbled to herself, and sighed into her hands as she leant back against her chair.

Her eyes quickly checked the time on the clock, idly hanging on her wall. Eight-thirty. She felt a little guilty for checking the time, given the nature of the task she was performing. But was it really so bad to look forward to seeing your lover in the middle of such heartache?

Byleth ran a hand through her hair, and slipped off her jacket over her chair; folding her bare arms over her chest as she frowned. At Edelgard's insistance, Byleth was always one of the first to return. The reasoning was clear, and frankly, well advised; Byleth was not just a great tactician, but also, a beacon of morale and hope for the rest of the squadrons. Her companions, her friends and classmates all looked to her for advice in the bleak midwinter of the battles. If she were to fall, there was no doubt in Edelgard's mind that the rest of the Empire would go with it.

“No pressure though,” Byleth said to herself in a dry sarcasm, and to nobody in particular. She sighed for a second time that night.

There was only one thought rushing through her mind as she listened to the hustle and bustle of the returning troops outside.

 _I hope Mercedes made it back alright..._ she thinks to herself, and runs her hand stiffly along the bottom of her chin. _She's always putting herself in danger to ensure the safety of others._

Mercedes, first and foremost, was a Dancer. Her body's movements and her effervescent charm was what often had carried entire batallions to their winning podiums at the end of the day. Her rejuvenating movements, her alabaster skin, her flaxen hair; all of it was something that had made sure Byleth's affections for Mercedes were the worst kept secret in all of the army here, and not a single person could blame her for it.

And that attraction was mutual. _Very_ mutual, as it happened. Many had tried for Mercedes's hand in marriage; and failed spectacularly. Byleth had never usually been one for a jealous heart, nor had she ever been susceptible to any relation to the green-eyed monster of envy; but even she had to admit, it thoroughly irritated her to watch these people throw themselves at Mercedes. She wasn't even really sure just why they were keeping their relationship a secret; but Mercedes had always insisted that it was for the best, given her profession. Byleth felt a sour taste in her mouth at the thought of others staring at the body of her girlfriend.

Mercedes was somebody that, for a very long time, Byleth had always admired. They shared so many things in common, even at the start of Byleth's tenure here at Garreg Mach, before all of the madness; they shared a relatively similar age, a shared interest in spooky stories; despite that Byleth had no interest in make-up whatsoever, Mercedes seemed to make things like that fun, and so she had often gone along with the pretty laughs and words of the girl she'd always had a little crush on whenever she was invited.

The love had been blossoming for a long time. It was undeniable, and unshakable. After the reappearance after those five long years, Mercedes was the one who made the first move.

 _Just in case,_ she'd described it as. _Just in case you disappear again, I want you to know how much I've missed you; and how much I've always loved you, Byleth._

Byleth knew that she loved Mercedes, and she also knew that she wanted her. There was just nothing better than unwinding after a long battle with the woman she adored laying beneath her, fully exposed to a point of incomparable beauty, and so vulnerable to her touch. It was an entanglement that Byleth was all too happy to get fully lost in; compared to the tumultulous and so often grievous processes of the earlier moments of any given day.

As though the universe had been watching Byleth's reflection upon her own jealousy and reminiscent memories, it then answered Byleth's longing call; with a soft knock that came at her wooden door.

Two raps of knuckles, before a hand rest itself gently on the iron doorknob. Byleth's head quickly swiveled around along with the rest of her body in excitement, and held on to the top of her chair as she listened eagerly.

“Byleth? Are you in there...?” The familiar, light voice called through the surface. “It's me.”

“I'm in here, Mercedes.”

Byleth had gotten very good at feigning casual replies these days, even if she had been longing for Mercedes' appearance and general presence more than anything in the world for the last three hours.

The doorknob turned slowly, and behind it poked in a face that Byleth knew so well. The smile on her face had made itself more present than she cared to hide; and upon seeing her lover's grin, Mercedes returned one of her own; bright and sunny, as she so often was; and made no effort to conceal the sheer joy she felt at seeing Byleth's appearance.

“Byleth...!” she breathed out with a sigh of relief; casting all caution to the wind, and closed the door with haste behind her.

Her boots clicked against the cold, stone floor of Byleth's room, and as Byleth stood up from her chair, there was no more room for words in this moment. There didn't need to be, after all; because everything that they needed to say could easily be conveyed through a physicality unmatched by any other woman here.

Byleth's lips were immediately met with Mercedes's own, hungry kisses. Little pecks that quickly became heated, long, passionate brushes of her lips, Byleth felt her knees buckle ever so slightly as she held Mercedes' frame in her arms tightly. Mercedes had remarked, recently, how she had so loved the way Byleth held her; so tightly and warmly that it felt like she was never going to be let go.

“I missed you,” Mercedes eventually whispered out in a giddy mid-kiss, pecking Byleth's lips twice over after the words had formed on her tongue and left her lips. “I missed you more than anything today...”

“I missed you too...” Byleth confessed. “I've been longing for you all day, you know.”

Mercedes chuckled at Byleth's bluntness, and allowed her lover to hold her close. Byleth breathed her in; breathing in all of the scents that Mercedes somehow managed to keep so perfectly on her skin into her system. Her light, effervescent perfume; the warm scents of Byleth's own clothes and blankets that she'd been wrapped in thoroughly the night before. Byleth closed her eyelids over her hot, tired eyes, and buried her face in the crook of Mercedes's neck.

“My love...” Mercedes said with a smile in her heart, and kissed Byleth's cheek as she lay against her. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine now you're here. I was just worried about you.”

“Oh, you know I'll always be fine. I've got everyone looking out for me as the resident Dancer, after all. Right?”

Byleth pouted a little.

“...Hmph.”

Mercedes giggled, and Byleth couldn't help but smirk at her juvenile reasoning for being a little jealous.

“You really don't like me dancing for other people, do you?”

“...Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand why seeing your body move in such a way was so rejuvenating to them.”

Mercedes blushed a little, and shook her head; tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well...” she began, and Byleth raised her head to look into her eyes; holding her lover's body close, and stroked the small of her back as she pressed harder against her as she spoke. “You know you're the only one who gets to see my body in its _entirety_ , don't you?”

As Byleth looked into the glimmer of Mercedes' eyes by candlelight, the sudden pang of arousal made itself known towards both her lower legs and inside her body all over.

“Mm...talking like that is very dangerous, you know.”

Mercedes chuckled teasingly, pulling on Byleth's shirt as they began to walk towards the bed; with Mercedes's legs moving backwards against Byleth's steps forwards. They moved in a slow, rhythmic beat; pressed against each other; and a hot tension flushing through the both of them with an effortless swoop.

“And what if _this_ is one waltz I want to continually repeat, hm?”

Byleth bit her bottom lip as Mercedes's eyes dragged themselves along the lines of Byleth's face, and down her body as she leant back slightly. How she loved these moments. These were the very moments Byleth had always longed for; all throughout every day, these days.

The ways that Mercedes _looked_ at her...

There was nothing that could compare.

“Come here...” Byleth mumbled, already lost in the deliriousness of her arousal, and fell against Mercedes's body as they fell back against the soft, feather-stuffed mattress together.

The ways that Mercedes lay her gaze towards Byleth was always an indescribable joy. The _hunger_. Byleth could feel it, palpable and unchanging in the air, whenever she felt Mercedes' eyes upon her body. Mercedes _wanted_ her. She always had. She'd recognized those looks in the middle of their conversations together pre-dating, or in the middle of the impromptu tea parties that Mercedes or herself would invite the other on. The energy of falling in love was there; the need of physical, sexual desire was the golden lining to an already precious diamond.

In her dancer's garb compared to her everyday outfit, Mercedes's body was much more revealed. Byleth may not have particularly revelled in the fact that other people found Mercedes attractive enough to keep fighting, but when they were like this, she had no qualms whatsoever about Mercedes's occupation. She found her eyes lingering along every curve, every exposed part of her thighs, her chest, even her upper arms; everything was just magnetic in its heavy attraction. Byleth wanted to kiss every inch of Mercedes, and to know that Mercedes was equally as infatuated only served to fuel the already stoked flames of desire.

Byleth's hands, as they lay pressed up against one another, began to grope around Mercedes's body. Mercedes' head lulled back, her chin arching upwards as she let out a gasp of premature, anticipating delight, and Byleth's lips kissed along the bare skin of her neck as her palms took thick, greedy handfuls of her thighs in each grasp.

“Byleth...!” Mercedes whispered from her lips in a languid, laboured tone, and felt her thighs twitching in Byleth's hands as the lips suckled a little harder against the skin of her neck. “C-Careful...”

 _No lovebites_ , Mercedes had warned with a cheeky, teasing smile on her face that entirely wanted the opposite to happen. Byleth _remembered_. She just found it hard to _stop_.

“...Sorry,” she whispered, before bringing her lips back up to Mercedes' own.

Mercedes's hands bunched themselves up in Byleth's hair in a full, needy grasp, as her thighs clenched tighter around her lover's hips. Byleth's hands had moved; running themselves along all the curves of this body that she so loved. Rubbing against Mercedes's breasts, groping them beneath the silken material that had now fully slipped off of her body, exposing her chest to the woman on top of her; and in reply, Mercedes's hands moved quickly after that to pull Byleth's shirt up over her head, in a greedy demand to have that exposure returned to her.

“You're so beautiful...” Mercedes said in awe as Byleth leant back, illuminated by the candlelight of her bedroom, and took off the rest of her clothing. “I can't believe you're my very own.”

Byleth smirked to herself in a cocky satisfaction that turned Mercedes on even more, and quickly leant back down to kiss the woman beneath her with a confidence that already made Mercedes ache even more between her legs.

Her fingertips danced along the strong, solid muscles of her lover's back. Byleth was so toned in her arms and her general frame that it was surprising, the first time they had slept together. On the surface, Byleth seemed so...normal in body type, as though there were no surprises waiting beneath the clothing other than a voluptuous chest. Instead, Mercedes got far more than she'd bargained for, and found her hands often squeezing Byleth's toned arms in moments of subtle affection.

But now was _not_ a subtle moment. Mercedes's palms ran themselves down Byleth's skin, kissing up at her lips with sloppy, mistimed kisses of hunger, of desire, of a desperation that only Byleth herself could satisfy; and when she felt her lover confidently sweep her hand down against the most sensitive spot between her legs, Mercedes couldn't help but let out a sharp moan.

“Ah-!”

“Shh. Don't want to get caught now, do we?”

As Byleth's smirk returned onto her handsome face, Mercedes blinked for a moment; before laughing as she cupped Byleth's face.

“You're such a charming devil, you know...”

“I try.”

Mercedes laughed for a second time, before the heat fully returned; and wrapped her now fully exposed legs around Byleth's hips.

Mercedes's head lulled back again into the pillow. God, Byleth was _good_. Her hands were definitely experienced ones, but that didn't bother her any. These hands were _hers_ now, touching her, groping her; drinking in every inch of her body above all else like wine. Byleth ground her hips in between Mercedes's legs, prompting some self-restrained moans against Byleth's lips, too; and all Mercedes really felt like doing was grinding her own body against Byleth's even more.

“Byleth,” Mercedes breathed out with a cheeky smile. “...Let me lay on my front.”

Byleth paused in her kisses to feel the jolt of arousal now bloom into a full storm, and groaned; almost crippled by the sheer desire to fuck Mercedes right here in her bed.

“You want me to fuck you like _that_ , hm?”

“Yes,” Mercedes pleaded; a flushed red set of cheeks on her face to accompany the delirious look in her eye. “God, yes.”

Byleth found herself even more crippled by the attraction to the woman beneath her as she watched her shifting her body; placing her front down against the bed, and showing off all of her exposed back to Byleth as she did.

“Fuck, Mercedes...”

“Press your body onto me...and touch me while you do it.”

Mercedes's tone had taken on a smug, authoritative sound to it; and Byleth found her own head dizzy with her delirium.

“I love it when you're demanding.”

“I need you, Byleth...” Mercedes murmured, shifting her bodyweight back against Byleth's crotch, and in return, Byleth's naked body pressed hard against the hot slip of Mercedes's back. “I need you, and I need you in every way.”

There wasn't room for much more talking after that.

Byleth's hand spread Mercedes's legs apart. Her body was so _beautiful_ , whether it was from the front or the back; Byleth's eyes lingered all along the clear, milkiness of her lover's skin, and the speckled assortments of tiny moles or blemishes that Mercedes only ever showed to Byleth along the curve of her spine; as well as groping at the thick, full ass that pressed back against Byleth as she grinded against her. Was it any wonder she wanted this woman to be _entirely_ her own?

As the hand between Mercedes's legs began to poise itself to fuck her, Byleth's other, free hand slotted its fingers in between the gaps of Mercedes's own, reaching up towards the top half of the bed; pushing her hand down against the pillow as she whispered against her ear.

“You want me?” Byleth asked, though it was more of a statement than anything else.

“I _always_ want you...” Mercedes breathed, raspily, as she raised her head from her anticipation off of the pillow. “You know that.”

“I'll make sure you do,” Byleth confidently asserted; and slipped two, already slick wet fingers up against Mercedes's clit as she pressed down on her from behind.

“A... _Ah!”_

Mercedes jolted as the sudden contact began to solidify its presence. Byleth always loved that feeling; that _sensation_ , that signal that her lover's body was responding to her touch. Mercedes's moans were softer now, more subtle and quiet as they were muffled by the pillow; and her hand that had been firmly entangled with Byleth's own squeezed back on her fingers whilst her other gripped to the sheet.

Byleth's fingertips rubbed slowly; not too hard but not too soft, either; just around the tip of Mercedes's clit, with long, long circles being dragged around as she whispered against her ear.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“It does...god, it _does_...!”

“You only think of me when you're dancing, don't you?”

Mercedes body jolted in response as Byleth pressed a tiny bit harder.

“You're jealous, hm...?” she replied with a smug smile, and Byleth touched a little harder as Mercedes moaned.

“Answer me.”

“Y...Yes! I only think of you...I only think of you all the time, Byleth...”

Byleth groaned involuntarily against Mercedes's ear, and Mercedes whispered through the slack jaw she now had as Byleth continued to touch her.

“You're all I need, you know? You're all I _ever_ think about,” Mercedes whispered in such a desperate tone that Byleth was finding it hard to keep her composure altogether. “You're the first thing on my mind, and the last thing at night...oh, Byleth...fuck me...!”

That was the only plea Byleth needed to hear. _Tonight_ , at least. Other nights, she'd definitely have been able to enjoy the treasure of making Mercedes beg even more - or the other way around.

Byleth's body pressed a little harder in between Mercedes's legs, prying apart her thighs, and slipped the hand that was slotted in between the gaps of her fingers underneath Mercedes's stomach.

She pressed her fingertips into the soft, fleshy surface of her body, stroking the skin as she did so; and, with the hand that was already aching from simply rubbing at the hood of Mercedes's clit, she slipped two fingers inside of her; and pulled back Mercedes's body a little as it responded to the sensation of being fucked.

“Ah!” Mercedes gasped, gripping to the bed sheets as she turned a little to look at Byleth. “F-Fuck! Fuck me...please... _please_ , Byleth!”

Byleth was completely gone at Mercedes's insistence, and; as her navy hair hung over the dark of her eyes; her fingers slipped inside and out of Mercedes at a rocky, unsteady, erratic pace.

Mercedes's voice; _was there ever anything better than that?_ Byleth thought, lost in the moment of her delirious lust and all of her senses, working together as one holy body to give Mercedes exactly what the both of them wanted.

To feel her slick, wet arousal against her fingertips on one of her hands like this; to hold the warmth of her body in the other. Mercedes was a trophy all in her own right, something that Byleth adored, wanted as her own, claimed as her own, even.

Byleth adored her in every right; but in this moment, especially with their sexual compatibility.

“Mercedes...!” Byleth breathed in a hasty desperation; her upper arm muscles burning from the satisfaction of fucking the woman she loved with such neediness. The arm that held Mercedes's body against her front tightened, and Byleth's body pressed harder down against her.

Mercedes's breasts pressed against the mattress, and her lips tried to restrain the amount of delirious moans that were slipping from them like silk at Byleth mentioning her name in such a ragged set of breaths.

Byleth's hand fucked her, harder and harder still; Mercedes writhed around under her touch, wriggling and begging for more, both with her body and her lips; and Byleth was all too happy to oblige. The heat in the room was becoming one with the atmosphere - the once cold stone of the floors and walls was now fully privy to everything Byleth and Mercedes were, here, sexually lost in the lust of one another.

There was the slight rush, too, if both women had to be fully honest about it, about getting caught; there was still the audible hustle and bustle of returning units and squadrons making their way through the pathways and alleys of Garreg Mach, and if one single moan was a little too loud or the creak of the bed was a little too rhythmic, that could mean one of the worst kept secrets in all the Adrestian Army was now going to be all but confirmed.

“Byleth...!”

Returning them both to reality, Byleth and Mercedes felt themselves close to breaking point.

Mercedes's breathing was erratic, full of hysterical lust and silent pleas to go harder, for more, whilst Byleth herself was frowning in concentration, unable to shake herself out of the ignited, horny state she'd gotten herself into; and as she felt Mercedes's legs begin to tighten a little against her, she knew what she was about to say.

“Baby...” Byleth breathed against the shell of Mercedes's ear, and Mercedes stifled another moan.

“I'm - I'm going to -”

“Give it to me. Give me what's mine,” Byleth demanded. “Now...!”

Her arm moved to arch itself a little more, and inserted her two fingers even harder in between Mercedes's legs. Byleth was always glad that Mercedes was a girl who liked it rough, despite her innocent, demure appearance on the surface; and Mercedes was always glad that Byleth was all too rough and ready to fuck her in any way she wanted, despite the cordial relations they kept up for appearances before other people.

Mercedes always found it amusing that Byleth was the one who was jealous when there was definitely multiple other women vying for her affections; she was just glad that Byleth was - affectionately meant - simply too dense with most women to notice.

“ _Fuck_...! Aah!” Mercedes gasped; and, with a successfully muffled scream and a hard grasp of the sheets beneath her, she came with a tremble through her body; and Byleth, recognizing that she'd done her job very successfully, slumped over in a trembling, heaving, hot mess against Mercedes's back.

Mercedes, gasping for breath, always did love to turn over after these moments; heaving herself underneath the weight of Byleth's slack body to just lay beneath her, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her lips and getting lost in her half-lidded eyes as they lay in the darkness together.

She did so with successful ease, and soon, Byleth felt Mercedes's breasts pressed against her own once again, and the limp, slack versions of her lover's legs weakly squeezing against her hips. Mercedes's heart thudded against Byleth's chest, desperate to catch up for breath and with the amount of physicality received seemingly out of the blue.

Byleth kissed it gently, and Mercedes chuckled quietly as she tucked a strand of Byleth's now messy hair behind her ear.

“You're so soft outside of the bedroom, aren't you...” she said with a smile, and Byleth blinked.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“That's exactly what I mean. That caring nature...” Mercedes said with a warm smile in her eyes. “And no, of course not...that was...”

Amazing, both of them thought; and Byleth rolled off of Mercedes to hold her as they lay on their sides.

“...I didn't realize how much I needed that.”

Mercedes smiled, and rest her head on her hand as she propped it up with her arm. “A rough day on your end of things, was it?”

“It's not that,” Byleth sheepishly admitted, and rubbed the back of her neck. “I, um...”

“ _Were_ you a little jealous, hm?”

As Mercedes spoke, Byleth felt her sense of arousal renewed at full force. Mercedes took Byleth's chin in between her thumb and forefinger, moving in quickly and softly; with the warm, sweet scent of her breath tickling Byleth's lips as she smiled with a smug sense of satisfaction.

Byleth laughed in embarrassment as she looked away.

“...Maybe a little. It's nothing you don't already know.”

Mercedes grinned; she knew exactly what to do with _that_ admission.

And so, after their first sexual encounter for an already early evening, Mercedes began pushing Byleth over from her side and onto her back against the soft, slightly now beaten up mattress; and placed Byleth's hands on either side of her breasts as she began to straddle her; with the thickness of her thighs either side of Byleth's hips.

“Well...” Mercedes began, as Byleth looked up at her in an exhausted, aroused awe, and marveled as the next line out of her lover's mouth solidified exactly what the two of them were going to spend tonight doing to forget all about the day now past them.

“I'm sure we can find a way to make sure that you know just who I belong to all night...can't we?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter over [@gloomhoarder](http://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder)! thank you! ♥


End file.
